Mi cliente favorito
by Angeles02
Summary: Blaine anderson no sabe como invitar a salir a su cliente favorito sin hacer el ridículo


Blaine llego como era habitual a las 7 am para presentarse a trabajar, llego hasta atrás de la barra aun estaba cerrado la cafetería se puso su delantal y empezó a acomodar los vasos y apartando un vaso decorado muy lindo y deferente a los demás cuando oye la puerta abrirse y entra Ana la otra empleada la cual era muy amiga del moreno y sonríe al ver que Blaine como todos los días apartaba el lindo vaso para su cliente favorito

-Vaya siempre haces eso, pero cuando te dignaras a conversar con él – dice Ana, era una chica rubia de hecho era muy linda, al principio estaba interesada en Blaine pero se entero que era gay así que se convirtió en su mejor amiga

-Sabes lo que pasaría si le hablara – dice el moreno apoyándose en la barra

-¿Que pasaría? – dice la rubia

-Bueno, sus hermosos ojos azules me mirarían con rechazo, me diría que soy feo, y que nadie me amara – dice Blaine triste

-eso es estúpido debes hablar con él – dice Ana – a lo demás eso no es lo peor, lo peor sería que tuviera novio, o no fuera gay

-O dios es que como no lo pensé, un ángel como el ya debe tener novio que tonto soy – dijo Blaine alterado

-Si no te animas a hablarle nunca lo sabrás – dice Ana – y apúrate que ya abriremos

Pasaron 15 minutos y muchos amantes del café empezaron a entrar por la puerta oyéndose el tintinar de la campanita lo cual irritaba mucho a Blaine pero todo eso se fue cuando EL entro por la puerta, ese hermoso chico de piel pálida del cual estaba enamorado desde hace 1 año, ese chico que lo dejaba sin respiración, Del cual no sabía su nombre porque le daba miedo preguntarle

Blaine fue atendiendo los pedidos rápido para que la fila se acabara y llegara el turno de su ángel

-Hola – Dice el chico de piel pálida con su habitual y hermosa sonrisa lo cual hace derretir a Blaine

-Am H-Hola este, que haces aquí, digo, este bueno que lindo esta el sol esta mañana no?- dice el moreno tartamudeando, hizo el ridículo frente a su ángel, dios, quería que hubiera una invasión zombi y se lo comieran

-Vaya pareces nervioso, y enserio me hablas del clima? – pregunta kurt con una linda risa y sonrojado

-Am este si es que, y que pedirás?- dice Blaine

-Am dame el de siempre – dice kurt

-Ok- Blaine se voltea, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con Ana quien tenía dos vasos de café en la mano y cayeron encima del moreno,

_Dios donde está la invasión zombi donde, donde?_ Pensó Blaine

-Estas bien – dijo un kurt preocupado

-Am si solo es café- dice Blaine yéndose rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás dejando que Ana atendiera al castaño

-Tonto hiciste el ridículo otra vez dios hasta cuando así nunca va a querer nada contigo – se regañaba así mismo Blaine limpiándose la ropa

Ya la cafetería iba a cerrar y Blaine no se paró de allí hasta que Ana lo tuvo que ir a buscar

-Blaine no exageres, solo fue un accidente – dice Ana sentándose a su lado

-Un accidente enserio? Mi ángel pensara que soy un bicho raro – dice Blaine

-Claro que no, me quede hablando un rato con él y realmente dice que le caes bien porque eres divertido – dice Ana sonriendo – y adivina que

-Qué? – pregunta Blaine emocionado

-Ya se su nombre – dice Ana

-COMO SE LLAMA –grito emocionado Blaine

-Kurt Hummel – dice la rubia

-Hasta su nombre es hermoso – dice Blaine

-Y realmente es agradable Blaine habla con el – dice Ana

-Lo intentare- dice Blaine

La cafetería cerró y Blaine estaba acostado en su cama pensando en cómo hacer para hablarle a kurt sin avergonzarse así mismo otra vez

-Blaine Anderson solo tienes que decir hola y ya – se dice Blaine así mismo

Al día siguiente Blaine llego a su hora normal_, hoy sería el día que se animara a hablar con el_, Blaine como todas las mañanas ordeno los vasos y aparto el vaso de su castaño, llego Ana y abrieron la cafetería y como era de esperarse a las 10 en punto su cliente favorito llego

-Hola – dice kurt sonriéndole a Blaine

-Hola – dice Blaine, _si lo hice_ pensó Blaine

-Como estas, ayer te cayeron dos vasos de café caliente encima – dice kurt riendo

-Si soy muy torpe – dice Blaine mirando reír al castaño era tan hermoso

-No lo creo, me pareces lindo – dice kurt, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo

_No puedes ser mas adorable_- gracias tú también eres lindo

-Es la primera conversación que tenemos sin que tu tartamudees – dice kurt sonriendo

-Sí, y bueno te doy el de siempre – dice Blaine

-Si por favor – Blaine prepara el café y se lo da a kurt

-Kurt Am me preguntaba si tu… – pero no termino de hablar porque el castaño lo interrumpió

-Oye Am querrías salir conmigo – dice kurt tímido

Blaine se quedo sorprendido, el era quien lo invitaría a salir, de repente se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba esperando una respuesta

-Si si quiero – dice Blaine emocionado

-Ok – kurt saco un bolígrafo de su bolso y escribió su número en una servilleta – llámame, y así lo planeamos este…

-Blaine – dice el moreno

-Ok Blaine entonces espero tu llamada


End file.
